Time Table
1-1099 529 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 28/3 Vanessa Frost. 801 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 28/4 Queen Altena. 847 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 19/8 Daniel Markusson. 951 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 12/2 Gereth Yuranon. 992 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 19/8 Tarina Lake. 1044 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 23/5 Alvin Seton. 1053 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 27/3 Old Jack Davis. 1076 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 28/3 Tristan Frost. 1077 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 3/2 Telena Davis. 1080 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 20/10 Vincent Bell. 1086 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 17/7 Eik "Evil Eye" Wolmer. 1100 - 1110 1100 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1101 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 2/3 Absalon Lake. 1102 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1103 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1104 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1105 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 24/7 Robert Perry 1106 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 3/11 Dave Doncastle 1107 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 3/1 Allen Cromwell. 1108 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1109 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1110 - 1119 1110 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1111 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 27/3 Roald Vincent Corben. 1112 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 29/2 Jerome Goodman, 16/3 Jean-Michel Duval 29/12 Janosch Varrado. 1113 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 13/6 Victoria Gigar, 2/8 Soren Ring 1114 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1115 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1116 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1117 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 29/1 Sulivan Gigar, 30/6 Derek Alan. 1118 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1119 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1120 - 1129 1120 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: Cassandra Gigar 19/1. Obbi Skyfoot 31/5 1121 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 21/5 Balthazar Ironcrown 1122 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1/1 Tigmore Gwali, 21/4 Brian Delmore, Lovise Gwali, 2/8 Ceryx Blackbite , 18/8 Elias Hunter. 1123 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 30/4 Fransiskos Je'main 18/11 Wanda Skyfoot . 1124 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 15/1 Christina Delmore, 3/4 Maria Ironcrown Delmore, 28/9 Adrian Gigar. 1125 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: Winslow Wolf 3/1 1126 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 20/9 Frank Delmore. 1127 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: Helena Wolf 27/7 1128 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1129 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1130 - 1139 1130 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 11/3 Lisabeth Ironcrown, 15/11 Melvin Well, 31/12 Norman Rosengate. 1131 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1132 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1133 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 7/6 Ratzknow Dantes. 1134 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1135 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1136 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 25/9 Rebecca Twilight 1137 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1138 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1139 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1140 - 1149 1140 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 26/9 Lady Medea, 1141 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1142 :Historical facts: 22/9 Soren Ring gains control over a small Orc tribe. :Birthdays: 1143 :Historical facts: In spring The Orc unity wars begins. :Birthdays: 1144 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1145 :Historical facts: 22/4 Balthazar Ironcrown marry Lisabeth Ironcrown, against her father wishes. :Birthdays: 1146 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1147 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1148 :Historical facts: Brian Delmore defeats a Lich, and takes control of Riverdale. Adrian Gigar unfolds a plan to kill the King of Kandor. :Birthdays: 1149 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1150 - 1159 1150 1151 1152 1153 1154 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: Winslow Wolf jr. 23/6. 1155 1156 1157 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: Barbara Silvershield 16/7, Hanoi Kamara 21/10, Isadora Cromwell Atlay 6/11, Francis Atlay 16/12. 1158 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: Pip Skyfoot 21/6, Carolin Gigar 10/9. 1159 1160 - 1169 1160 1161 1162 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: Aronnimus Ironcrown 30/5 1163 1164 1165 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: Elisabeth Ironcrown, Isabella Ironcrown 1/4 1166 1167 1168 1169 1170 - 1179 1170 1171 1172 1173 1174 1175 1176 1177 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: Sebastian Ironstar 22/12 1178 1179 1180 - 1189 1180 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1181 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1182 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1183 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1184 1185 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1186 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1187 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1188 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1189 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1190 - 1199 1190 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1191 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1192 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1193 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1194 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1195 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1196 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1197 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1198 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1199 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1200 - 1209 1200 :Historical facts: Soren Ring dies the 10/10 after a drifting in and out unconsciousness for months. The Orc Wars begins. :Birthdays: 1201 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1202 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1203 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1204 :Historical facts: :Birthdays: 1205 – Present day :Historical facts: :Birthdays: